B.J. Bowlby
H.C is a time traveler from the year 2037. He traveled to the year 2014 after his wife and daughter were tragically killed by Bach. 'Bowlby traveled to 2014 and enrolled in '''The Academy, '''where he tried recruiting people to kill Bach. Through ''Short Time Message System (STMS) he sent messages to different students, trying to subliminally coerce them to kill his wife and child's murderer. Due to Euler's Time Paradox Code ''H.C knew that killing Bach himself would cause a time paradox which could potentially destroy the very fabric of the universe. Therefore he had to indirectly make someone from the original timeline kill Bach. It is not known whether or not H.C has reset the timeline before, or how many times he might have done it. Due to Euler's Bond, he is unable to age and could in theory have lived for hundreds of years resetting the timeline to reach his goal. All H.C knows is that the deadline for his mission is the 30th October 2017, at that point H.C will be unable to sustain a stable existence, as it is the date upon which he is born. Due to ''Euler's Time Paradox Code ''a person cannot go back in time to a point where he already exists, otherwise unforeseen consequences could take place. Biography Original Timeline 'α (1.00000) In the Alpha timeline, H.C was born on the 30th of October 2017. He went to a well respected school, and was witness to humanities greatest achievement when a man named Johannes Euler discovered the secret behind time travel. At a political rally by The Order of Titor, ''H.C met his wife Rosalina, an anti time travel activist. H.C and Rosalina fell in love, and married after learning she was pregnant. H.C became the father of a baby girl, and graduates with a PhD. He joins The Order of Titor as a scientist, studying the possible effects of time travel. After 3 years of research, H.C becomes frustrated by the Order's conservative views, he starts meeting with scientists from ''Euler's Bond ''and discusses the huge positive impacts humans could have on history by creating Euler's device. That night, H.C received a phone call that would change the world forever. Is wife and child had been brutally murdered by a mugger. The police quickly caught the man behind the crime, but the damage was already done. The man was an old veteran who wanted money from H.C's wife, the murder of his wife and child was almost completely random, and happened only because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nicholas Bach, the man in question, was sentenced to hang. But H.C's family would never be returned to him. Furious at the injustice of his family's death, he defected to Euler's Bond and used his extensive knowledge of The Order to bypass their block on Euler's tech. H.C and the Bond knew that time was of the essence, so they built the machine in a matter of hours. H.C's only demand in exchange for his help was that he would be allowed to test the machine. Obliged to agree, the Euler scientists prepared the device for travel. Since Euler's laws stated that the traveler would have to go back far enough to not have been born yet, it was agreed that H.C would be sent back to 2014, which would give him enough time to conduct non threatening tests in isolation. Since any action in the past could cause a butterfly effect to destroy the future, H.C was commanded to remain in isolation until the experiments were done. As the device powered up, H.C said his farewells to this world he had grown up in. Timeline 'β''' H.C arrives in 2014 and immediately begins to track down Bach, he goes to The Academy and murders him in broad daylight. H.C manages to escape, and reaches the Time Travelling Device, where he learns he is now unable to travel to the future he came from. H.C concludes that killing Bach caused a series of events that prevents that future from existing. Realizing his mistakes, H.C once again travels back, he keeps doing this until he eventually lands on the current timeline. Timeline γ (3.231331) This is the current timeline in which H.C presides.